


Moonrise

by Moontain (Valgus)



Series: The Moon's Attachment [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Drama, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Moontain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gazed at Yamaguchi’s freckled-littered cheeks like they were stars, like they were constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonrise

"Go slowly, my lovely moon. Go slowly."

― Khaled Hosseini, _The Kite Runner_

* * *

People usually assumed that Tsukishima was the cool and awesome one, but Tsukishima knew better. The truth was Yamaguchi was way cooler and more awesome than he ever was or would be. It was just hard to see how amazing Yamaguchi was through his shyness and constant fidgeting. However, Tsukishima couldn't help but to feel secretly grateful, because he was possibly the only one who know Yamaguchi's cool side.

Tsukishima had always thought that Yamaguchi would somehow follow him like a tail for the rest of his life. But upon hearing that Yamaguchi had learnt the difference between liking someone and being liked back and chose the former, Tsukishima realised that Yamaguchi didn't really had such plan. He'd walk away whenever Tsukishima found someone else and he had no problem in doing so.

It took Tsukishima listening to Yamaguchi confess that his life didn't exactly revolve around Tsukishima to understand that Yamaguchi meant so much to him. He meant so much that Tsukishima suddenly unable to stop himself from wanting to see Yamaguchi immediately, even though it was two in the morning. He stared down at the text he sent the freckled boy (`I want to see you right now. Can you come outside and meet me? –T`) and felt like he just did the biggest mistake of his life.

When Yamaguchi decided to respond his early morning message by calling a mere five minutes later, Tsukishima almost threw his phone outside the window.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said on the phone, voice slightly groggy from what Tsukishima assumed as sleep. “I've read your message. Where shall we meet?”

Tsukishima almost sobbed at that.

He didn’t deserve Yamaguchi. He truly didn’t. After taking deep breath, Tsukishima managed to answer, “The 24-hours convenience store by the train station.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi sounded like he was smiling. “I’ll see you there in fifteen minutes, Tsukki.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima nodded, before he realised that Yamaguchi couldn’t see him.

When the line went dead, the blond boy looked down at his phone’s screen, at “Yamaguchi, called for 27 seconds” and wondered how it was possible to be so happy when he felt so miserable.

*)*

Ten minutes later, Tsukishima stood in thick navy green jacket by the convenience store.

When Tsukishima raised his face and saw Yamaguchi again, jogging towards him, after hours that felt like decades, he felt relief washed over him in a wave so great that it made him trembled. Yamaguchi was here. Yamaguchi was here for him and things would be okay somehow as long as Yamaguchi was here with him.

Yamaguchi just looked as the same as ever, Tsukishima supposed; dark hair parted in the middle, a cowlick on top of his head, freckles, and lanky yet strong arms and legs built from constant volleyball practice since elementary school. Since they grew through puberty together, Tsukishima never really noticed Yamaguchi’s growth or body feature. But now, under glaring white neon light from the 24-hours store behind him, Tsukishima gazed at Yamaguchi’s freckled-littered cheeks like they were stars, like they were constellations.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi breathed and smiled. His eyes seemed to squint a little whenever he smiled. The black cowlick on top of his head bounced as the shorter boy stopped to stand beside Tsukishima.

“It’s really cold around midnight, huh?” Yamaguchi shuddered a little and hugged himself.

Tsukishima almost spat out, ‘Let me hug you so you’ll get warmer’, but he had stubbornly gritted his teeth behind his closed mouth.

“Do you want to get something?” Yamaguchi looked slightly up at him, smiling with lips pale from the cold, gesturing to the store behind them.

Tsukishima, who hadn’t been able to say anything in return, could only nodded. He was so terrified in prospect of saying wrong things. Or perhaps he was scared that once he opened his mouth and talked, he would never be able to stop. Surely, it wouldn't be a good idea to suddenly asking your best friend question like, ‘Yamaguchi, what do I mean to you?’

The two tall teenagers entered the well-lit store and basked on the warmth of the indoor space.

“I think I’ll get hot chocolate,” hummed Yamaguchi. His initially pale face had warmed up and he looked way too happy on the prospect of a cup of hot drink. “Are you going to get strawberry milk, Tsukki? I don’t think they have a warm one, but perhaps we can have it reheated in microwave or something…”

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi in silent. He only faintly realise that Yamaguchi knew him so well that at this point he already knew what Tsukishima's favourite drink was. They both paid for their drinks and hang out around the magazine rack at the corner of the store, sipping their beverages in silent.

Yamaguchi, who had took more than three sips of his hot chocolate, was eyeing a sport magazine. He hadn’t asked why Tsukishima had wanted to meet him on such crazy hour, nor he complained about it. Yamaguchi simply came and existed for Tsukishima.

And when Tsukishima thought about it, that was pretty much the summary of their relationship, was it not?

One day, Yamaguchi decided to come into Tsukishima’s life and just coexist with the tall blond.

Initially timid and shy, Tsukishima wondered when Yamaguchi had started to look so cool and beautiful in his eyes. There was no way Tsukishima would ever tell Yamaguchi that, but at least he could say it out loud inside his head. Tsukishima watched the way light fell on Yamaguchi’s eyes, on his black, slightly wavy hair, on his pink-from-cold ear, on his long neck and Adam’s apple. He watched his figure underneath store's bland white neon and wondered how someone pleased him so much just by existing.

Tsukishima breathed.

He _liked_ Yamaguchi.

There.

He admitted it.

Tsukishima liked Yamaguchi more than best friend supposed to like each other—whatever that meant—and he thought that Yamaguchi was beautiful. Tsukishima wanted to wrap his arms around Yamaguchi, wanted to hold his hands, wanted to tell him, ‘Please don’t say you have no problem of letting me go.’ Tsukishima wanted to be able to say that Yamaguchi meant more to him than he initially realised and that no one else in the world had knew him better than Yamaguchi Tadashi.

But dealing with his feelings was never an easy thing for Tsukishima.

So he bit his tongue, trying to hold back words that threatened to come out, especially after the warm strawberry milk eased up his throat and tongue. Tsukishima tried to distract himself by glaring at a dark green stegosaurus in kid magazine’s cover. He needed time to think about this. He needed to make sure that he knew exactly what did he wanted to do with Yamaguchi, what he wanted out of their relationship or whether he’d like to change it, because there was no way he was going to go half-hearted at this.

Yamaguchi deserved the best person and Tsukishima intended to be that person who deserved Yamaguchi.

Content and slightly proud at himself, Tsukishima gulped down the rest of his fruity milk. The strawberry-flavoured drink tasted immensely better now that he made up his mind.

When they both finished their drinks, Tsukishima still hadn’t say anything and Yamaguchi still didn’t ask him anything. Yamaguchi, however, had glanced at Tsukishima with the corner of his eyes, and made a gentle smile.

“Shall we go home now, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima finally opened his mouth, “Yes. Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

It was very cold outside and both of them shivered visibly from the low temperature. Walking through dark, dimly lit street in freezing weather was never fun. Nevertheless, Tsukishima had wished, as he felt Yamaguchi’s warmth on the right side of his body, that the streets never ended, that their houses were million miles away, further than the stars on that clear night sky, because he didn’t want to stop having Yamaguchi beside him.

But eventually they reached the streetlamp in which they usually separated after school.

Yamaguchi stopped first. He looked up at Tsukishima, patiently waiting for the boy with glasses to warm his tongue and cold lips enough to talk.

“Thanks, Yamaguchi,” mumbled Tsukishima. He sounded so insincere with his flat tone and Tsukishima had wished he could redo his gratitude.

Yamaguchi seemed to know better and still smiled brightly at Tsukishima after that. “No problem at all, Tsukki! I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll see you soon.”

This time, Yamaguchi was the one who walked away first. Tsukishima had reluctantly turned around to walk away, his sensors hypersensitive to the sound of Yamaguchi walking just several steps behind him.

At the age of fifteen, Tsukishima wondered whether that was what love is. Was love going out in the cold because someone who was really precious to you said they want to meet you? Did love mean being patient with question and answer of confused head and raging heart? Was love mean that sometimes you just have to with someone's whim even though you didn't understand them at all?

Tsukishima turned around just before Yamaguchi took turn at the end of the road and vanished from his sight.

One day, Tsukishima would be able to stop walking away and turned around once again to Yamaguchi. One day, he’d surely be able to run to his most precious person and hugged him from behind, all sappy and so unlike Tsukishima Kei everyone knew, and told Yamaguchi that he’d like to stay with him forever and that he loved him, despite feeling unsure what love is.

One day.

One day in the future, surely.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that I didn’t really write any resolution, but that has been my intention since the beginning. I am sorry if this left you unsatisfied.
> 
> Tsukishima wasn’t made of ice, but my personal take on him is that he was that kind of guy who had difficulty in expressing emotion that aren’t negative. Basically, he was good at being mean but not much at being nice. He just discovered this new feeling and, as a smart person, he’d approach the subject very carefully. (Mostly because he really treasured Yamaguchi, but we’ll get to that eventually.)
> 
> I don’t know whether it’s a decent follow-up for the previous piece, _As If to Meet the Moon_ , but this had been very satisfying to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Before I’m out, let me give my gratitude to those who had leave their comments on the first part of the story. For **Ahraa, yamaguchiforpresident, THE_HERO, kintsukuroi99, faithignited, and littlethrauma** , thank you so much for the comments.
> 
> I’d like to write some more TsukiYama in the future under the "Moontain" pseud. It's from "Moon" 月 [Tsuki] + "Mountain" 山 [Yama] = Moontain 月山 [TsukiYama], get it? (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ LOL.
> 
> Hopefully I’ll see you again by then.


End file.
